The production of synthetic diamond is a process that has received much attention over the years and been sought for a variety of industrial applications. Today a number of diamond synthesis processes are known, several of which have been successfully commercialized. Examples of various diamond synthesis methods can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,947,611; 3,030,188; 3,238,019; 3,401,019; 4,377,565; 4,483,836; 5,209,916; 5,614,258; and 6,315,871, each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
At the basis of many diamond synthesis processes is the application of a tremendous amount of heat and pressure to a carbon source, such as graphite. One method of particular interest involves the conversion of graphite to diamond via a shock wave produced by an explosion. This process was introduced during the 1960's, and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,019. Generally speaking, the process involves placing a carbon source such as graphite in close proximity to an explosive element which is then detonated. The shock waves produced by the explosion apply a pressure and a temperature to the graphite that is adequate to convert the graphite to diamond.
While many of the above-referenced processes have been successfully commercialized, most remain expensive and inefficient. For example, despite the fact that the shock wave synthesis method has been commercially used by DuPont deNemours, Co. for several decades now, it is still little better than about 15% efficient. Therefore, the cost of diamond particles yielded by the process is quite expensive remaining at approximately $2.00 per carat or more.
As a result, methods for efficient and cost effective synthesis of diamond and other superabrasives continue to be sought through on-going research efforts.